


Когда ты рядом

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU в которой Адриан никогда не ходил в обычную школу, Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Адриан и Маринетт не знакомы друг с другом, Габриэль Агрест плохой отец, Лединуар, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, встречаться с тем чьего имени не знаешь отстой, кафе AU, отсылки/намеки на депрессию, тоска друг по другу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: Когда Ледибаг и Кот Нуар вместе мчались по крышам и целовались под луной, Ледибаг любила своего парня. Но когда она снимала маску, становясь просто Маринетт, то начинала ненавидеть его. Она ненавидела проводить дни в одиночестве, ощущать себя третьей лишней в компании друзей; ненавидела то, что его номера нет у неё в контактах.Она знает, что тайна личностей существует не просто так, и говорит себе, что готова на все, чтобы сохранить ее. Однако, когда Маринетт слышит голос Кота Нуара от парня, севшего за столик в кафе позади неё, она невольно задается вопросом – а стоит ли оно того?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Когда ты рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when you're near](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803278) by [buggachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/pseuds/buggachat). 



> This fic is also published [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9161579)
> 
> Некоторые важные сведения о данной AU:  
> • Персонажи взрослее, учатся на первом курсе университета;  
> • Адриан никогда не ходил в обычную школу;  
> • В связи с этим, Адриан никогда не встречал Маринетт, Нино, Алью или кого-либо еще из их класса;  
> • Он знает только Хлою;  
> • Ледибаг и Кот Нуар встречаются уже на протяжении нескольких лет к началу повествования.

Ледибаг очень любила своего парня.

Кто-то может сказать про близкого человека, что он как лучик света в их жизни, однако возлюбленный Ледибаг озарял своим присутствием целый Париж. В этом городе огней Кот Нуар был светом, что сиял ярче других. И хотя с этим мог бы согласиться каждый парижанин, никто не знал этого лучше Ледибаг.

Никто, кроме неё, не знал, как может сиять его улыбка на самом деле. Никто больше не знал, как все в нем, от хвоста и до ушей, буквально вспыхивало счастьем, как только он слышал ее шаги. Никто не ведал, как сверкали его глаза даже в самую тёмную ночь, какие искры проскакивали между ними от малейших прикосновений; никто не слышал его пылкого шепота, не чувствовал жара его поцелуев. Никто и не подозревал, каким ослепительно ярким мог он быть даже в самые мрачные дни.

Конечно, нельзя сказать, что у него не было недостатков – Кот Нуар вообще был ходячей катастрофой. Он всеми силами пытался привлечь к себе внимание, и в этом отношении являлся абсолютнейшим балбесом. Он вечно строил из себя невесть что, так что казалось, будто вся его жизнь – это фильм, в котором он играет главную роль... Хотя нет, главная роль отводилась в этом фильме _ей_ , а он был возлюбленным главной героини, жаждущим произвести впечатление на зрителей, чтобы попасть в сиквел. Он был пафосен до крайности, и его талант к неуместной и излишней театральности поистине поражал. Он отбрасывал свои печали и страхи прочь, надеясь скрыть их ото всех, и почему-то всегда удивлялся, если это у него не получалось.

Когда Ледибаг встретила его впервые, она ненароком решила, что он слишком легкомысленный и рассеянный, и что его ничто особо не заботит. Но она быстро сумела понять, что это не так. Ему было далеко не все равно. Он был готов умереть за то, что любит, и защищал это с таким пылом, с которым могла соперничать только сама Ледибаг. А любил он, к сожалению, очень многое.

Любить Кота означало раз за разом переживать то взлеты, то падения, не зная, что будет дальше. Это означало отчаянно рыдать над телом возлюбленного, чей вздох только что мог стать последним. Это означало заливисто хохотать над тем, как он вальсирует по крыше сам с собой, упрашивая ее присоединиться. Это означало ожесточенно спорить о его смертельно опасных выходках. Это означало ощущать его поддержку в те моменты, когда она падала духом. Иногда это означало натыкаться на демонстративное молчание, иногда – неожиданно получать букеты роз.

Вместе они были инь и ян, двумя половинками единого целого. Она была созиданием, он – разрушением. Они были абсолютно разными, и в то же время понимали друг друга на совершенно немыслимом уровне. Он даже не знал ее имени, как и она его; на первый взгляд, они не знали друг о друге ничего – и все же каким-то образом они знали друг о друге все.

Она могла с уверенностью распознать мельчайшие нюансы его облика и поведения. Она прекрасно видела, когда его улыбка не затрагивает глаз, или его хвост-ремень мечется слишком быстро или, наоборот, слишком медленно. В таких случаях она знала, как подвести разговор к нужной теме, и как именно почесать его за ушком и под подбородком. Она отлично изучила своего Котёнка, и чувствовала, когда он обманывает ее, утверждая, что у него все хорошо. При этом, когда он все же был честен с ней, то чаще всего жаловался на одно и то же – что ему просто немного одиноко. Он страдал от _одиночества_ , и ей очень хотелось бы узнать, почему.

И все же она понятия не имела, что творится у него в голове в те дни, когда в поддержке нуждалась она сама. В такие моменты его голос смягчался, он прекращал подтрунивать над ней, бросал обеспокоенные взгляды и постоянно шутил, чтобы поднять ей настроение. Он всегда любил обниматься с ней, но, кажется, ещё сильнее настаивал на этом, когда она пыталась скрыть от него свое удрученное состояние. И тогда она задавалась вопросом, действительно ли он хочет этого, или просто маскирует своё желание утешить ее.

Да, Ледибаг любила Кота Нуара. Она любила их веселые затеи и романтические посиделки на крышах. Любила даже те трудности, что они делили вместе, которые любой другой парочке и не снились. Только Кот Нуар заставлял ее сердце так трепетать. Ледибаг любила своего парня.

Но что насчёт Маринетт? Ведь Маринетт своего парня ненавидела.

Потому что когда в Ледибаг больше не было необходимости и ее костюм исчезал в ярко-розовой вспышке, то оставалась только Маринетт. Маринетт – девушка, которая будто бы и не имела никакого отношения к супергероям. Маринетт, которая, черт возьми, не знала даже имени своего парня. Маринетт, которая должна по жизни притворяться одинокой, хотя уже два года как состоит в отношениях. 

И гораздо чаще она была именно Маринетт, а не супергероиней. 

И если Ледибаг проводила вечера, устраивая пикники со своим парнем на вершине Эйфелевой башни, поедая выпечку и обнимаясь с ним, то Маринетт проводила ночи... в одиночестве, лёжа на кровати и сжимая в руках подушку, в которой совсем не было человеческого тепла. Она листала контакты в телефоне, погрязнув в сожалениях: «Почему я не дала ему свой номер? Почему у меня нет его номера? Почему я не могу написать ему? Почему я не могу позвонить ему?»

Но она знала, почему. Потому что она любила его. Она любила его слишком сильно, чтобы сознательно подвергнуть опасности, и каждый шаг, приближавший ее к знанию его личности, приближал и к тому, что его личность узнает _Бражник_. Она повторяла эту истину, как заклинание, каждую ночь напоминая себе, _почему_ она не может быть с ним как Маринетт. Почему она не может просто приехать к нему домой, когда ему одиноко, почему не может пригласить его к себе, почему не может познакомить его со своими друзьями, с _родителями_ , с _Альей_.

Хуже всего, возможно, было держать свои отношения в секрете от Альи. Алья всегда поддерживала Маринетт во время ее первых неудачных отношений – нескольких неловких свиданий, на которые она сходила в возрасте четырнадцати или пятнадцати лет, и ещё короткого времени, проведённого с Лукой... Алье она рассказывала все. Со своей подругой и верной союзницей она делилась всеми мельчайшими подробностями, и от этого ей становилось легче. Она доверяла Алье безоговорочно, и все же слишком многое ей приходилось от неё скрывать.

Потому что когда в шестнадцать лет она начала встречаться с Котом Нуаром, ее язык неожиданно оказался связан. Так что в глазах Альи Маринетт, эта вечная романтичная натура, вдруг ни с того ни с сего разочаровалась в любви. Все жалкие попытки Маринетт убедить Алью в том, что она вполне довольна своим состоянием «вечно одинокой», с треском провалились, потому что Алья _знала ее слишком хорошо_. К счастью, она никак не связала это с тем, что Маринетт может тайно встречаться с супергероем. К сожалению, она пребывала в полной уверенности, что Маринетт погрязла в самокопаниях и жалости к себе из-за отсутствия парня, и нуждалась в ком-то, кто мог бы вытащить ее из этого состояния.

Что ж, в некоторой степени она была права. Маринетт действительно тосковала, будучи третьей лишней в компании Альи и Нино, или выслушивая рассказы Альи про нелепые выходки Нино, не имея возможности ответить: «О, ты думаешь, твой парень дурак? Что уж говорить о Коте Нуаре!»

Порой Алья дразняще намекала ей на какого-нибудь их общего знакомого или на симпатичного официанта, вертевшегося поблизости, практически умоляя Маринетт дать им шанс: «Что ты теряешь? Если он тебе не понравится, ты не обязана встречаться с ним снова!» Но Алья не понимала. Она _не могла_ понять ее. Маринетт не хотела встречаться с кем-либо, потому что уже была совершенно счастлива. 

...По крайней мере, она пыталась убедить себя в этом. Однако порой ее постель была чересчур холодной, а комната казалась слишком пустой и неуютной. Она страстно желала бы представить своего парня друзьям, ходить на двойные свидания с Альей и Нино, побывать с ним в _настоящем_ кинотеатре (вместо направленного на стену дымохода самодельного проектора из йо-йо и обувной коробки), показать ему свой любимый ресторан, узнать, как он выглядит с утра... Она хотела показать ему свои эскизы, поделиться мечтами о будущем, подробно рассказать о своих стремлениях, об учебе и своей специальности. Она хотела рассказывать ему о том, как прошёл ее день, так же, как об этом рассказывала Ледибаг, но с реальными подробностями. Она хотела бы взять его с собой на свадьбу двоюродной сестры, она хотела...

Она хотела по-настоящему знать его.

Она хотела знать о нем _все_. Хотела знать, о чем он мечтает и к чему стремится. Хотела бы познакомиться с его семьей и его друзьями. Хотела знать, что делало его таким счастливым в хорошие дни, и что угнетало – в плохие. Ей надоело выслушивать эти дурацкие туманные объяснения, призванные защитить личность, наподобие «Я поссорился кое с кем сегодня» – она хотела знать _факты и имена_.

Когда они только начали встречаться и она впервые осознала, как трудно любить того, чьего имени она даже не знает, она всерьёз подумывала насчет того, чтобы покончить с этим. Она не верила, что их отношения могут продлиться долго, и пыталась все прекратить. Но затем она пришла на патруль и увидела его улыбку – она _любила_ эту улыбку – и поняла, что не способна погасить ее. Порой она замечала, как напряжены его плечи, выдавая внутреннее недовольство и подавленность, и спрашивала себя, почему она должна сделать ему ещё хуже. В другие дни стояло ненастье, и что это была бы за банальность – разбить чьё-то сердце под дождем? Или наоборот, светило солнце, и как жестоко было бы с ее стороны испортить такой чудесный день?

Она продолжала находить предлог за предлогом, чтобы не расставаться с ним, и говорила себе, что обязательно поймёт, когда наступит нужный момент. Но в глубине души она прекрасно понимала, что такой момент наступит только тогда, когда она разлюбит Кота Нуара. А такого просто не может произойти.

Потому что Ледибаг слишком сильно любила своего парня.

* * *

У Маринетт было отвратительное чувство времени.

Она не удосужилась лишний раз проверить, который час, до тех самых пор, пока не оказалась перед запертой дверью аудитории. Само собой, она была в курсе, что опаздывает, но ведь не настолько, чтобы совсем пропустить занятия! Однако, достав телефон и взглянув на время, она неожиданно осознала, что до начала учебы оставалось ещё целых два часа... Что ж, это было даже забавно. 

Со стоном отчаяния она провела ладонью по лицу и устало развернулась. По всей видимости, в своём полусонном состоянии она совершенно перепутала время – и вполне в духе Маринетт было осознать это уже _после_ того, как она проделала весь путь и прибыла в кампус университета. Она ведь могла бы в это время ещё спать!

Рухнув на скамейку, она снова вытащила телефон, не обращая никакого внимания на проходящих мимо студентов, у которых действительно были утренние занятия. Последние несколько месяцев Маринетт уставала гораздо сильнее, чем обычно. Начало учебного года в университете выдалось весьма волнительным, хотя и увлекательным, и ей было бы интересно узнать, столкнулся ли Кот Нуар с чем-то подобным. Он казался более напряженным и молчаливым в последнее время, и, что ж... она невольно переживала за него.

Хотелось бы ей позвонить ему. Она хотела бы спросить, как прошло его утро, попробовал ли он тот травяной чай, что она дала ему. Если он вообще проснулся так рано... Она встряхнула головой и постаралась выбросить эти мысли из головы.

Ну, Алья-то точно должна была уже проснуться, верно? Может, разговор с подругой поможет скоротать время. Найдя ее номер в списке контактов, она нажала на вызов, закидывая ногу на ногу в ожидании ответа.

– М... Маринетт? Это что, правда ты?

– Ага-а-а... – начала Маринетт, прервавшись из-за собственного зевка, – ...а-ох... Кто ещё это может быть? Доброе утро, кстати. 

– О, да! Точняк! Утро, – рассмеялась Алья. – Я думала, у тебя нет занятий с утра?

– Есть, вообще-то, – устало сказала Маринетт, откидываясь вместе с рюкзаком на спинку скамейки. 

– Те, что в одиннадцать, не считаются.

– Вообще-то, они в десять тридцать, – ответила Маринетт с притворной обидой. – И это называется «десять утра» не просто так, Алья. А потому, что это утро!

– О да, конечно, – Маринетт послышалось какое-то шуршание в трубке. – Но это все ещё не объясняет, почему ты уже встала. Даже я ещё только собираюсь. 

– Я не знаааааю, - прохныкала Маринетт, откидывая голову назад. – Ты когда-нибудь... Ты когда-нибудь уставала настолько, чтобы перепутать восемь часов с десятью?

– Нет. Точно нет.

Маринетт вздохнула.

– Или, может быть... может, это было десять минут девятого, а тебе показалось, что десять?

Алья рассмеялась.

– Сомневаюсь, что кто-то за всю мировую историю мог так напутать. 

– Тогда я попала в историю, полагаю, – сказала Маринетт с веселостью, которая мало вязалась с ее сонным состоянием. Она снова зевнула.

– Родная, почему бы тебе не вернуться в кровать?

– Я уже в универе, – ответила Маринетт, мило улыбнувшись и помахав рукой одному из преподавателей, проходившему мимо. Как только он скрылся из виду, на ее лицо вернулось прежнее тоскливое выражение. 

– Да ты, должно быть, шутишь...

– Если бы... – пробормотала Маринетт. – Просто... я чего звоню, потому что иначе я бы заснула прямо на скамейке, а я не хочу, чтобы все подумали, будто я ходячее недоразумение.

– Ты права. У них есть ещё четыре года, чтобы осознать это. 

– Угумм. Как там у тебя дела, кстати?

– Так же, как и вчера – домашки выше крыши.

– Понятно. 

– Прости, что прерываю, но я особо не могу уже разговаривать. Возьми себе кофе, ладно?

– О... – Маринетт мгновенно распахнула глаза. – Кофе...

– Да, Маринетт, кофе. 

Заставив себя подняться на ноги, она закинула рюкзак за плечи и направилась прочь.

– Думаю, кофе должно помочь. У тебя нет случайно кафешки на примете, а?

– Хм. Возле вашего кампуса? Дай подумать... А что насчёт того маленького кафе? Помнишь, мы заходили туда, когда приезжали вместе?

– О, точно, – Маринетт развернулась в другую сторону. – Думаю, я помню, где это. Тогда пойду туда. 

Рядом с университетом было довольно много разных кафешек, но то, о котором шла речь, располагалось на порядочном расстоянии отсюда. Удаленность компенсировалась спокойной обстановкой и малым количеством посетителей. Так как она попрощалась с Альей ещё по пути сюда, Маринетт сунула руки в карманы и принялась разглядывать причудливые плетёные стулья и растения, украшавшие зал.

Получив свой двойной ванильный латте, она выбрала себе маленький столик у дальней стены. Усевшись спиной ко входу, она вдохнула аромат напитка, вовсю наслаждаясь моментом. Нечасто ей доводилось так безмятежно проводить утро за чашкой кофе – обычно она вставала недостаточно рано, чтобы успеть взять его, а если и успевала, то приносила его с собой уже на занятия.

Прихлебывая кофе, она прочла на телефоне несколько последних статей с Ледиблога, убила некоторое время, проходя простой уровень в игре «три в ряд», и дважды перепроверила, не пропустила ли она чьё-нибудь сообщение.

После чего ее мысли снова устремились к Коту Нуару, и она принялась размышлять о том, чем он мог бы заниматься в это время. Пьёт ли он когда-нибудь кофе по утрам? Будут ли они ходить на свидания в такие же места, как это, когда наконец раскроются друг другу? Как же здорово будет сидеть напротив Кота Нуара без маски в каком-нибудь милом маленьком кафе...

– Привет, – раздался голос Кота Нуара прямо за ее спиной.

Маринетт чуть не выплюнула весь свой кофе. 

Она неуклюже дёрнулась, едва не упав со стула, и так крепко вцепилась в столешницу, что ей на секунду показалось, будто ее пальцы сейчас сломаются. Она не посмела обернуться, замерев на своём месте и пытаясь понять, каким образом он мог найти ее, что происходит, и не сошла ли она вообще с ума. Это ведь наверняка какая-то ошибка, правда?

Ожидал ли он, что она тоже поприветствует его? Даже если так, должна ли она отвечать? Действительно ли это Кот Нуар, или же она приписала его голос какому-то случайному незнакомцу? Если так, почему этот странный человек пытается заговорить с ней? Что вообще происходит? Что...

– Нет, я только зашёл за кофе, – снова послышался голос, достаточно тихий, но все равно отлично различимый. – ...Да? Стой, погоди... Давай все по порядку. 

В тот момент Маринетт осознала четыре истины.

Во-первых, он говорил не с ней. Кажется, он разговаривал по телефону, и, значит, от неё ответа точно никто не ждал. Она могла бы немного расслабиться, если бы не тот факт, что...

Во-вторых, совершенно точно и без малейших сомнений, это был голос Кота Нуара. Она знала его слишком давно и общалась с ним слишком часто, так что просто не могла не узнать его. 

В-третьих, Кот Нуар не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, кто находится прямо у него за спиной. Он даже не предполагал, что рядом с ним сейчас сидит Ледибаг. Он просто-напросто жил своей обычной жизнью. Как гражданский. И проводил время именно в этом дурацком кафе из всех возможных кафе Парижа.

В-четвёртых, ситуация была просто аховая.

Маринетт зажала рот руками, уставившись в свою чашку кофе. Она не знала, что делать. Ответственная часть ее, та самая, которая любила напоминать, что «тайна личностей существует по вполне определенной причине», кричала ей просто встать и уйти из кафе. 

Но другая часть ее отчаянно желала остаться. _Остаться_ , потому что едва ли ей когда-либо представится ещё один шанс вот так мельком прикоснуться к его обычной жизни. _Остаться_ , потому что, несмотря на то, что она виделась с ним каждый день, она все равно слишком сильно скучала по нему. _Остаться_ , потому что всего за несколько мгновений до этого она мечтала оказаться рядом с ним... хоть и обернулось все не совсем так, как она представляла.

Трясущимися руками она схватила чашку и заставила себя сделать глоток, будто ничего и не случилось. Будто она была самой обычной девушкой, которая сидела в самом обычном кафе и занималась самыми обыденными вещами. Девушкой, с которой вообще ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случается. 

– Что? Правда, так и сказала?

«Да, Котёнок», – подумала она про себя, с нервной улыбкой на губах продолжая потягивать напиток. В ее воображении они предстали _настоящей_ парой. Они сидели в этом кафе вдвоем, беседовали друг с другом, пили кофе и готовились к началу дня...

Ладно, это было немного нелепо. Отчасти она переживала, что предаёт его доверие, оставаясь здесь.

– Это как-то немного чересчур...

«А знаешь что, Котик? Ты прав».

Если бы он знал, что происходит, он бы либо посмеялся над ситуацией, либо, наоборот, обиделся бы на то, что она не подсела к нему за столик сразу же, как только узнала его голос. Таков уж он был.

Кажется, собеседник Кота был совершенно с ним не согласен. До ее слуха донеслись какие-то визгливые выкрики, явно исходящие из телефона – звук стал внезапно гораздо более четким, как будто трубку отодвинули от уха. 

В конце концов, его уши были очень чувствительными.

– Ой, ладно, ладно! Извини! Я просто... знаешь ли...

«Тебе не за что извиняться, Котёнок».

– Может, тебе стоит попытаться поставить себя на их место?

Маринетт задумчиво провела большим пальцем по кромке чашки. Хотелось бы ей знать, с кем он разговаривает и какие у него отношения с этим человеком. Были ли они друзьями? Или родственниками? Были ли они близки? Может, этот таинственный человек был для него тем же, кем для неё являлась Алья?

Однако, этот человек явно был гораздо более шумным, чем Алья. Визги возобновились, и Маринетт от души пожалела уши бедного Котёнка. А вообще, были ли его уши столь же чуткими без трансформации? Она не была в этом уверена. Надо будет обязательно это выяснить.

– ...Я знаю, прости. Просто... Слушай, я уверен, они сделали это не специально. 

И вот он снова извиняется. 

– Насколько все плохо?

Она закрыла глаза, позволяя миру вокруг исчезнуть, пока она просто... слушала. Слушала половину разговора между двумя людьми, чьих имён она даже не знала, обсуждавших ситуацию, о которой она не имела ни малейшего представления.

– Ох, не знаю, стоит ли мне...

Было что-то странное в том, как звучал голос Кота Нуара. Она знала, что последние несколько месяцев выдались для него тяжелыми, но что-то в его голосе звучало столь... неуверенно, или даже приниженно. Она почти слышала, как он почесывает затылок – это было его навязчивым движением. 

– Не знаю, я просто был слишком занят учебой, и другими делами, и... – он осекся.

Маринетт не могла ничего с собой поделать. Она ненавидела, когда он был в таком состоянии, и всем своим существом хотела утешить его, положить его голову к себе на колени, почесать ему за ушком и позволить ему рассказать обо всех своих проблемах. В каком-то мгновенном помутнении рассудка она открыла глаза и повернула голову, украдкой взглянув на парня позади неё.

Само собой, они сидели спиной к спине. Ей не было видно его лица, однако его волосы были все такими же солнечно-светлыми, как и при трансформации. Она закусила губу, запоминая его прическу (на удивление, совсем не такую, как у Кота Нуара), и то, как его макушка выглядела без кошачьих ушей (это выглядело ну очень странно).

– Может, так и есть? – он издал хриплый смешок, прерывая ход ее мыслей. Маринетт тут же отвернулась обратно к своей чашке, чувствуя, как горят щеки и бешено колотится сердце. Что, если бы он оглянулся? – Не знаю, мне просто... в последнее время не особо хочется идти куда-то. 

Мысленно она сделала себе пометку заглянуть сегодня в пекарню родителей. Она должна принести ему побольше угощений этим вечером... и побольше обнимать и целовать его, и чаще говорить ему, что он потрясающий. Она не могла представить, чтобы Кот Нуар сторонился людей – он же всегда был таким энергичным и общительным.

«Что-то случилось, Котик? Я волнуюсь за тебя...»

– Что? Нет, нет! Ничего подобного! Просто, я вроде как плохо сплю в последнее время. 

«Я знаю, ты уже говорил мне это. Я просто очень-очень надеюсь, что это правда». 

– Не, все нормально. Я тут попробовал новый чай, он немного помог прошлой ночью. 

Ее сердце затрепетало при этих словах. Если до этого и оставались ещё какие-то сомнения в том, что это действительно был ее Котёнок, то теперь они развеялись окончательно. Кот говорил о своих проблемах со сном раньше, и буквально прошлой ночью она принесла ему свой любимый травяной чай, который она иногда пила пред сном. Узнав, что он попробовал его, она невольно улыбнулась. 

Однако ее улыбка тут же померкла, как только она услышала скрежет ножек отодвигаемого стула. Кот Нуар поднялся из-за стола, и Маринетт уставилась в свою чашку, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не поднять взгляд. 

«Ты уже выпил свой кофе? Нет. Не уходи. Расскажи мне больше, расскажи, как на самом деле у тебя дела... Сядь рядом со мной. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не уходи.»

Она прислушивалась к его шагам, пока он уходил прочь. Его голос затих в отдалении, и теперь уже было не разобрать, о чем он говорит.

«Пожалуйста, вернись».

Было слышно, как распахнулась и тут же захлопнулась дверь кафе. 

Она не знала, сколько просидела так, замерев и уставившись в свою чашку. Не знала, как долго она почти не дышала, или сколько времени прошло до тех пор, пока она наконец не осознала, что он все-таки ушёл. Трясущимися руками она снова поднесла чашку к губам, сделав мучительный глоток.

Кофе был холодным.

* * *

Целый день вести себя так, словно ничего и не случилось, казалось неправильным.

Она чувствовала себя глупо. Отчасти она даже не могла до конца поверить в то, что инцидент в кафе действительно случился... но даже если и случился, то что? Случайная встреча со своим парнем не должна быть такой уж большой проблемой. Никакой существенной, перевернувшей бы ее мир информации она не узнала, она просто нечаянно услышала его разговор по телефону. Слышать, как твой парень, с которым ты видишься довольно часто, общается с кем-то другим по телефону – не такое уж великое событие. Для большинства людей, по крайней мере.

Но, черт возьми, Маринетт не относилась к этому большинству.

Столкновение с Котом Нуаром без масок вызвало в ее душе сильнейшее волнение. Было что-то до боли сентиментальное в том, что их пути внезапно пересеклись, что из всех возможных кафе в Париже они оба пришли именно в _это_ , да ещё и сели за соседние столики. Не иначе, судьба – Маринетт не была уверена, можно ли это назвать как-то по-другому... Или, быть может, это было просто потрясающее совпадение. Тот факт, что она слышала его, _настоящего_ его, разговаривающего с кем-то из его _настоящего_ круга общения, о его _реальной_ жизни... На мгновение она практически могла представить, будто тоже является частью этой жизни. 

Когда все это тяжелое противостояние с Бражником останется позади и они смогут наконец открыться друг другу, тогда их пути раз и навсегда сойдутся вместе. Никаких масок, тайных личностей и всей прочей фигни. Они смогут стать неотъемлемой частью повседневной жизни друг друга, а не только украдкой встречаться по ночам; они смогут устраивать свою совместную жизнь. Она живо представляла себе, как он знакомит ее со своими друзьями, или как он звонит ей рано утром, чтобы обсудить планы на день.

Весь оставшийся день она прожила словно на автопилоте, разумом пребывая далеко в своих мечтах. Единственной вещью, сумевшей вернуть ее в настоящее, являлся патруль.

Она не могла дождаться, когда же увидится с ним. 

Держа свернутый плед под мышкой, в руке – сумку с разнообразной выпечкой, Ледибаг приземлилась на их любимую крышу. Она опустилась на колени, расстилая плед. Их патрули давно уже были в некоторой степени формальностью – довольно редко им доводилось встречать во время них что-то, для чего необходимо было принимать меры.

– Ого! Я не знал, что у нас на сегодня запланировано свидание, – мурлыкнул за спиной его голос, _тот же самый_ голос, который она сегодня слышала в кафе. Теперь, по крайней мере, она могла ответить. – Если б знал, я бы надел подходящий случаю колокольчик.

О, милостивая Тикки, она все-таки чертовски сильно любит его. 

С довольной улыбкой она уселась на покрывало, взглянув на него и похлопав рукой по месту рядом с собой. 

– Не волнуйся, стиль одежды на мероприятии свободный.

Будучи тем еще обормотом, он опустился на четвереньки и заполз на плед совершенно как настоящий кот. Ну почему он вечно строит из себя невесть что? Лениво завалившись рядом в сидячее положение, он толкнул ее плечом. 

– Так, и что за повод?

«Чувствую себя виноватой из-за того, что подслушала твой разговор».

«Я слышала, как ты разговаривал со своим другом этим утром... и ты казался грустным. Я хотела как-то поднять тебе настроение».

«Я думала о тебе весь день».

– Разве нужен повод, чтобы устроить пикник со своим парнем? – хмыкнула Ледибаг, потянувшись за сумкой с выпечкой, которую оставила неподалёку. – Может, я просто... Ну, даже не знаю...

– Любишь меня?

– Да. Именно, – она улыбнулась, достала макарун из маракуйи (его любимый) и кинула ему. Он торопливо дернулся, но успешно поймал его. Она еле сдержала смех. 

– Ты меня балуешь! – со смехом воскликнул он, сунув угощение в рот. Она улыбнулась и взяла другой макарун себе. – Сколько их там у тебя?

– Эй, я не позволю тебе навернуть все за раз! Мы растянем удовольствие, хорошо?

Он обиженно надулся, что вызвало у неё улыбку. Именно такие моменты каждый раз напоминали ей, почему она вообще могла допустить подобные непростые отношения. 

Она повертела макарун в руках.

– Как прошёл твой день, Котёнок?

– М? Да котносительно нормально. 

– Хорошо спалось?

Кажется, он даже немного оживился. 

– О, да, я попробовал твой чай! Он довольно неплох. Скажем так, я спал немного лучше, чем обычно. 

«Я знаю, Котёнок. Ты уже говорил это утром».

– Только лишь немного? – поддразнила она, откусывая кусочек макаруна. – Но все же я рада слышать это. Я всегда могу принести тебе ещё, если хочешь. То есть, когда твой закончится.

Он кивнул и медленно опустил голову ей на плечо, обняв ее за талию. Она улыбнулась, и, доев свой макарун, уютно прижалась щекой к его макушке.

– Я скучала, – прошептала она, и тут же почувствовала себя глупо. 

– Я тоже, – шепнул он в ответ.

– Мы видимся каждый день.

– Я знаю. 

Оба молчали какое-то время. Она повернула голову и прижалась губами к его лбу.

– Какое угощение ты хочешь? – прошептала она.

– Это был эвфемизм? 

– Я про выпечку, Кот. 

– Хмм, – он повернул голову так, что его подбородок лежал теперь на ее плече. – Удиви меня.

Она чмокнула его в нос и выудила из сумки круассан, разломила его напополам и отдала ему большую часть.

– Знаешь, не то чтобы я жаловался, – начал он, беря свою половину круассана и нехотя убирая голову с ее плеча, чтобы приняться за еду. – Но у меня такое чувство, будто ты слишком добра ко мне в последнее время. 

– Что? – она даже почти обиделась. – А обычно я что, не добра к тебе?

– Нет, я не то имел в виду... – сказал он, когтями отрывая кусочек от круассана. – Я о том, что... ты как-то _по-особому_ добра.

Она молчала некоторое время, глядя на то, как он ковыряет свой круассан. Не то чтобы он был не прав. На первый взгляд у него все было в порядке, он казался по-прежнему бодрым и оживленным. Однако она знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить, что в последнее время он немного более напряжен, чем обычно, и это беспокоило ее. Она никак не могла помочь ему справиться с возможными проблемами, это было невозможно сделать по-настоящему с их тайной личностей, так что она изо всех сил старалась сделать его ночи немного светлее. 

– Потому что я беспокоюсь за тебя, – ответила она честно. 

– Я же сказал, все в порядке... – вздохнул он. – Я просто...

– ...плохо сплю в последнее время, - закончила она за него. – Я знаю. Но почему?

Молчание. Она ненавидела молчание. Не в силах сдержаться, она беспокойно заерзала на своём месте.

– Ну... Знаешь, если ты не высыпаешься, мы всегда можем сократить время патрулей...

– Нет! – перебил он, глядя на неё округлившимися глазами. – Нет, нет, это не из-за патрулей. Я ни на что не променяю их.

– Тогда в чем дело, Кот?

Он опустил глаза на свою половину круассана, и она почти почувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, что заставила его нахмуриться. Но она должна знать, как иначе она сможет помочь?

– Просто... Много всего случилось, – сказал он тихо. – Многое изменилось. 

Она кивнула. 

– Типа начала учебы в университете?

Ещё одно мгновение тишины. 

– Да.

Она ненавидела это. Ей хотелось добиться от него подробностей, узнать все детали его жизни. Ей хотелось быть _рядом_ с ним всегда, но это было невозможно. Невозможно, потому что ей нужно было доверять ему, полагая, что если он о чем-то и умалчивает, то делает это из необходимости. Ей хотелось верить, что он увиливает от ответа, потому что правда слишком специфична и слишком явно указывает на его личность, чтобы говорить ее вслух. Ей хотелось верить, что он рассказал бы ей все, если бы мог.

Но что, если нет? Что, если он просто стыдится говорить об этом и потому избегает проблемного вопроса? Что, если она все-таки _может_ помочь, но ему гордость не позволяет поднять эту тему? Неужели он думает, что ей будет все равно? И как она тогда узнает правду?

– Прости, Кот, – тихо сказала Ледибаг. – Хотела бы я сделать больше. 

Он поднял на неё глаза.

– Ледибаг, – сказал он, придвинувшись ещё ближе, так что их бедра соприкоснулись, и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Ты и так уже столь многое делаешь для меня. Ты – единственная константа в моей жизни.

Она не была уверена, что ей понравилось это сравнение. Она хотела бы делать для него больше – и быть больше, чем просто неизменным параметром его жизни. Она хотела бы, по крайней мере, действительно присутствовать в его жизни. 

Она заставила себя улыбнуться, после чего поцеловала его, потому что это было все, что она могла для него сделать.

* * *

Утреннее расписание Кота Нуара было, по всей видимости, давно устоявшимся. Каждое утро в 8:42 он приходил в кафе и брал себе кофе. Иногда он немного задерживался и приходил в 8:45, иногда, наоборот, мог зайти чуть раньше – в 8:39, но он всегда садился на одно и то же место и уходил ровно в девять.

Так уж совпало, что, совершенно независимо от этого, у Маринетт появилась привычка вставать на несколько часов раньше необходимого, приходить в то же самое кафе около 8:25 и садиться за столик, который абсолютно случайно оказывался соседним с ним. Совершенно нормальное, обычное для Маринетт дело. В конце концов, кто не любит ранние утренние часы?

Маринетт. Маринетт не любит. 

Алья, конечно, никак не могла поверить в то, что ее подруга внезапно стала ранней пташкой. Когда она попыталась дознаться до истины, Маринетт отговорилась тем, что «вообще довольно здорово собираться с утра без всякой спешки». 

Единственным слабым местом у этой отговорки было то, что теперь ей приходилось торопиться ещё больше, чем раньше. Опоздать на несколько минут в университет – это одно, а вот опоздание в кафе грозило возможностью столкнуться с ним в дверях, чего она совершенно не собиралась допускать.

В конце концов, они скрывали свои личности по очень важной причине, и она ни за что не подвергнет их опасности... Ведь так?

Она знала, что находится на грани катастрофы. В ее действиях не было ничего благоразумного, если верить разочарованным взглядам и упрекам Тикки, но балансировать на грани катастрофы было для Маринетт в порядке вещей. Она надеялась, что ее удачи хватит на то, чтобы пережить это без происшествий, и, что ж...

Если катастрофа будет означать присутствие Кота Нуара в ее жизни, то так ли уж это плохо? 

Конечно, она никогда намеренно не рискнёт тайной их личностей. Она старалась быть очень пунктуальной, но, если все же опаздывала, то не приходила вовсе. Она всегда опускала взгляд себе под ноги, пока шла через кафе, сводя к минимуму риск случайно увидеть его, и поднимала голову только перед баристой. 

К сожалению, Кот Нуар не так уж часто делал утренние звонки, как могло показаться в их первую встречу. Обычно он сидел один и пил кофе молча, как и она сама. Таким образом, они просто сидели рядом в тишине, даже не видя друг друга, и по-хорошему это вообще не заслуживало того, чтобы так уж надрываться. Но ей почему-то казалось, что оно того стоит. Каким-то образом, ее одновременно и жутко будоражило то, что она нарушает установленные правила, и в то же время умиротворяло осознание того, что каждое утро она проводит приятные безмятежные мгновения вместе со своим парнем.

...Мгновения, о которых сам он даже и не подозревал, разумеется, и, возможно, это было нечестно с ее стороны. Но что может случиться, если она расскажет ему? Расстроится ли он из-за неё? Вызовет ли это у него такое же волнение, как и у нее? Раскроет ли он сразу же ее личность, так как давно заметил ту девушку, сидящую всегда позади него? Должна ли она будет прекратить это?

Закинув ногу на ногу, она позволила себе расслабиться и сделать глоток кофе. Колокольчик на входе звякнул, и она украдкой глянула на телефон, чтобы проверить время. 8:42. Это он.

Она улыбнулась, ощущая, как ее снова переполняют тепло и трепет в предвкушении очередного мирного и безмятежного утра рядом с ним. Она услышала, как скрипнул за ее спиной стул, на который он уселся, и все это было уже так привычно и правильно. 

Ещё через пару минут колокольчик на входе звякнул снова. И все было бы нормально, если бы не раздавшийся вслед за этим голос. Голос, который она знала слишком хорошо. 

– Выглядишь совершенно дерьмово. 

Чертова Хлоя Буржуа.

Из всех возможных людей разрушить ее утреннюю идиллию, конечно же, должна была именно та, от кого ей приходилось терпеть издевательства в школе. Маринетт яростно вцепилась в свою чашку, пытаясь придумать возможный ответ на это заявление. Ей не хотелось бы вести этот разговор перед Котом Нуаром – что, если он узнает ее голос? Что, если...

– Вот спасибо, – фыркнул Кот Нуар. 

Маринетт вздрогнула.

Почему Хлоя Буржуа разговаривает с Котом Нуаром? Что происходит? Они знают друг друга? Из всего, что могло быть у них общего – этим оказалось знакомство с Хлоей Буржуа?

Послышался скрежет отодвигаемого стула, и не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что Хлоя подсела к нему за столик. Хлоя, давний враг Маринетт, просто невзначай села на то самое место, которое так жаждала занять Маринетт... И почему? Почему вообще она сидит сейчас напротив него и разговаривает с ним? Она что, получает какое-то нездоровое удовольствие от того, что пристает к нему со своими издевками?

– Я просто говорю правду, – хмыкнула Хлоя. – Ну серьезно! Ты вообще смотрелся в зеркало с утра?

Маринетт начала закипать от злости.

– Может это подождать, пока я не допью кофе? – вздохнул Кот. – Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Ты вроде ненавидишь это место.

– Да. Здесь отстойно. 

Маринетт откинула голову назад и закрыла глаза, сделав глубокий вздох в попытке удержать эмоции под контролем. 

– Я думаю, здесь мило... и тихо, – сказал Кот. Маринетт мысленно согласилась с ним.

– Да. Потому что отстойно. Никто не приходит сюда, потому что здесь отстойно. 

Типичная Хлоя. Ей казалось омерзительным все, что не сверкало золотом и не было усыпано бриллиантами. Маринетт закатила глаза.

Кот вздохнул.

– Тогда почему ты здесь?

– Потому что знала, что найду здесь тебя, – ответила Хлоя. – С тобой же, блин, невозможно связаться в последнее время! Какого черта происходит вообще? 

Стоп. Они что, друзья?

– Я знаю, знаю, – тихо ответил Кот, его голос звучал слегка подавленно. – Но... я был занят из-за учебы, и...

– Да это бред собачий! – завопила Хлоя, единолично разрушая мирную атмосферу кафе. – У тебя сейчас куда больше свободного времени, чем когда-либо раньше! И ты нихрена не умеешь врать! Так что не ври мне!

Маринетт втянула носом воздух, вытаращив глаза на свою чашку. Она знала, что не должна вмешиваться, но не в силах была противостоять желанию спасти своего бедного Котёнка от этого ужасающего разговора. Она уж точно не могла винить его за то, что он не горит желанием проводить время с Хлоей Буржуа. Может, если она...

– Хло...

Стоп, он назвал ее «Хло»? Маринетт вздрогнула. Может, именно поэтому все это было просто ужасной идеей. Она лишь мельком подглядывала за его жизнью, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что на самом деле скрывается за ее мимолетным впечатлением. Это вызывало жгучее любопытство и в то же время безумно раздражало. Какие, черт возьми, отношения у него могли быть с Хлоей? 

– Я же не дура. Я понимаю, что ты делаешь, – прошипела Хлоя. 

Кот ничего не ответил. Маринетт гадала, должна ли она уйти, так как слишком вторгается в его личную жизнь, подслушивая этот спор. Но вдруг Хлоя заметит ее, когда она попытается проскользнуть мимо?

– Ты просто упиваешься своими страданиями, – фыркнула Хлоя, и продолжила, издевательски передразнивая голос Кота: – У-хуу, мне так грустно! Никто меня не любит! 

Маринетт закусила губу. Хлоя знает что-то, что ей неизвестно? 

– Я так не говорю!

Хлоя продолжила: 

– Я так одинок! Я совсем один, но совершенно не собираюсь предпринимать никаких попыток завести друзей! Я выдумал себе фальшивую подружку, чтобы почувствовать себя увереннее! 

Маринетт порадовалась, что не набрала в рот кофе, иначе она бы им точно подавилась. 

– Она настоящая!!!

– Ой, да ладно! – Хлоя почти смеялась. – Ты в курсе, что ты жалок, правда?

Маринетт вскипела. Может, и стоило бы пожертвовать тайной их личностей ради того, чтобы хорошенько стукнуть Хлою по голове. Да что она вообще творит? Маринетт уперлась ногами в пол, готовая в любой момент вскочить с места. 

– Чего ты хочешь? – прошипел Кот, которому явно не нравился этот разговор. Да и кому бы такое понравилось? 

– Я пытаюсь вбить в твою башку немного здравого смысла! – простонала Хлоя. – Я говорила уже, ты упиваешься своими страданиями! Ты погряз в жалости к себе, и ты нихрена не признаешь это! Я ведь беспокоюсь за тебя!

Маринетт позволила себе немного расслабиться. Она беспокоится за него?

На несколько мгновений повисло молчание.

– Хлоя... – пробормотал Кот. – Со мной все в порядке. Правда. Не нужно волноваться за меня... 

– Ты! Не! Можешь! Постоянно! Говорить! Это! – снова завопила Хлоя. – Ты как гребаная заезженная пластинка, все твердишь одно и то же! 

– Я продолжаю говорить это, потому что это правда! – взорвался Кот. – Почему никто не верит мне, когда я говорю, что все в порядке?

«Потому что это неправда».

– Потому что это неправда, – вскричала Хлоя, присваивая мысли Маринетт точно так же, как когда-то в школе она сплагиатила ее сочинение. – Ты наконец-то вырвался на свободу от этого козла – твоего папочки, и что же ты делаешь, а? Что ты делаешь?!

Кот молчал, и Маринетт затаила дыхание. Она ничего не знала о домашней обстановке Кота Нуара, не говоря уж о проблемах с его отцом...

– Ты же хоронишь себя заживо! Ты изолировал себя от всех! Какого черта? Ты наконец-то свободен от него, а в результате делаешь то же самое, что и он! Зачем ты делаешь это? Зачем?

Кот ничего не отвечал, и Маринетт понятия не имела, как воспринять услышанное.

– Зачем?!

– Я не знаю! – выкрикнул Кот, его голос сорвался, и почти также в тот момент оборвалось сердце Маринетт.

– Потому что ты идиот! – ответила Хлоя. – Ты думал, что раз выбрался из этой чертовой тюрьмы, называемой домом, так сразу же заведёшь друзей и заживешь «нормальной» жизнью, а? Но ты нахрен слишком подавлен, чтобы приложить усилия, так что у тебя до сих пор нет никаких гребаных друзей, и ты все только ноешь о своём одиночестве, вместо того, чтобы что-то предпринять!

Маринетт почувствовала, что просто тонет во всей этой новой информации о Коте Нуаре. Ей требовался воздух. Ей требовалось время, чтобы переварить все это. 

Кот не отвечал, так что Хлоя продолжила:

– Ты должен вытащить себя из этого состояния. Ты должен общаться с людьми! Думаешь, мне хочется держать тебя за ручку постоянно? Думаешь, мне дофига нравится быть твоим единственным другом?

Кажется, целую вечность после этого единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, был бешеный стук сердца Маринетт. 

– Прости, – наконец слабым голосом произнёс Кот, и сердце Маринетт разбилось на кусочки. 

– Мне нафиг не сдались твои извинения.

– Я просто не... – пробормотал Кот. – Не ожидал, что... тебя это так сильно волнует?

– Прости, что?

На руку Маринетт села муха, но она не посмела даже шевельнуться. Она уставилась на насекомое, хотя все ее внимание было на самом деле приковано к разговору, происходившему за ее спиной. 

– В смысле... Я просто... – запнулся Кот. – Не знаю. Не ожидал подобного разговора. Особенно так рано утром. 

– Он назревал уже давно. Я много говорю со своим психологом о тебе, – фыркнула Хлоя. – Она говорит, что ты растерян и ни хрена не сможешь справиться самостоятельно. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, ты встретишься с ней как-нибудь.

– Прекрасно...

Они замолчали на какое-то время.

– Орать на тебя так изнурительно, – фыркнула Хлоя, нарушая молчание. – Сегодня пропустишь учебу, ты идёшь со мной.

Позади раздался звук отодвигаемого стула, и Маринетт испуганно вздрогнула, ощутив, как о ее спинку стукнулся стул Кота Нуара. Муха улетела.

– Ч-что? – в замешательстве проронил Кот. – Зачем? Куда мы идём?

– Не знаю, на шоппинг или что-то в этом роде. Какая разница? По ходу разберёмся. 

Маринетт услышала звуки шагов и звяканье колокольчика на входе, но они едва ли достигли ее сознания. Она таращилась на свою чашку кофе, и, несмотря на то, что недавний подслушанный разговор прокручивался раз за разом в ее голове, она не могла сформулировать ни единой ясной мысли относительно произошедшего.

Она просто не могла поверить.

Подняв руку, она вытерла слёзы, которых до этого даже не замечала.

* * *

Когда первоначальный шок прошел, Маринетт оставалось только заново перебирать разрозненные осколки того, что, как ей думалось, она знала о Коте Нуаре.

Потому что когда Кот Нуар несся по крышам, он казался веселым и жизнерадостным. Он был пылок, он был харизматичен, и своим присутствием оживлял любую улицу, над которой проносился. Он был очень яркой личностью, в его голосе звучала непоколебимая уверенность, и все в его облике просто кричало о том, что он открытый и общительный человек. 

Маринетт никогда не думала, что все может быть совсем иначе, когда он спускается с крыш вниз на городские улицы.

Когда Ледибаг и Кот Нуар прощались после патрулей, она всегда полагала, что он идёт домой к своей семье. Когда ему было грустно и он не мог сказать ей причину, она всегда думала, что у него есть другие друзья, с которыми можно этим поделиться. Когда он не мог отправить ей сообщение, она всегда полагала, что он может написать кому-то ещё. Она считала, что он не рассказывает о своих друзьях из-за тайны личности. Она и подумать не могла, что у него их вообще нет. 

Ну, кроме Хлои Буржуа, очевидно. От этого она до сих пор пребывала в шоке.

Неудивительно, почему он все время чувствовал себя так одиноко.

Мягкие заверения Тикки о том, что «она не могла знать», не приносили никакого толку, потому что Маринетт в это не верила. Она _могла_ бы узнать, если бы все-таки настояла на своём, если бы все же выспросила то, что он не стремился рассказывать, если бы она _действительно была частью его жизни_... 

И она _должна_ была знать, потому что Кот Нуар был любовью всей ее жизни, а ей казалось, будто она бросила его разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно. Будто она подвела его, не только как его девушка, но и как его друг и напарница. 

Ей было необходимо поговорить с ним. Ей надо было увидеть его, открыться ему, крепко обнять и сказать, какой он замечательный. Он должен был знать, что его очень любят и ценят, и что несмотря ни на что, она всегда будет рядом.

Но этой ночью у них не было патруля.

Она ворочалась в постели несколько часов, не смыкая глаз, пока наконец не заснула.

* * *

Ноги Маринетт чуть не подкашивались, пока она приближалась к кафе. Она не следила за часами и не знала, сколько было времени, когда она заказала себе кофе, и сколько времени прошло, пока он не был готов.

Теперь уже время не казалось столь значимым.

Она подхватила чашку, грея об нее руки, и повернулась в сторону столов, высоко подняв голову и позволяя себе рассмотреть того, кто сидел там.

Она не собиралась больше избегать его.

На месте Кота Нуара сидел светловолосый парень; пряди волос падали ему на глаза, так что невозможно было различить их... Но видимая часть лица была хорошо узнаваема. Его четкий профиль она давно изучила и запомнила, от переносицы и до изгиба челюсти. На его лице недоставало только лишь маски.

Что же до остального, то все в его облике казалось неправильным. Его волосы были тщательно уложены, и казались гораздо более покорными и гладкими, чем у ее Котёнка. Одежда на нем... что ж, она была хорошей, но точно не дотягивала до кожаного кошачьего костюма. Она даже могла видеть его руки – голые руки без перчаток – когда они подносили к губам чашку кофе.

Даже просто наблюдая так за ним – за своим парнем – она чувствовала себя виноватой. Она нарушала все возможные правила, и если бы Тикки поняла чуть раньше, что она собирается сделать, она бы точно ее остановила. 

Но невозможно было описать словами, как трепетало ее сердце, как порхали бабочки в ее животе, и как дрожали ее руки от предвкушения. Никогда раньше не ощущала она подобного – и все это было вызвано одним лишь взглядом в его сторону. 

На трясущихся ногах она сделала один шаг вперёд. Внутри неё тем временем шла ожесточённая борьба. 

«Поверни назад, пока не стало слишком поздно».

«Сядь рядом, скажи, что любишь его».

Она медленно подступила ещё ближе, чувствуя, что от волнения ее начинает подташнивать. 

«Не говори с ним. Нельзя допустить, чтобы он узнал, кто ты такая».

«Позволь ему быть частью твоей жизни».

Она споткнулась на ровном месте, на секунду растерявшись, прежде чем восстановить равновесие. Задержав дыхание, она посмотрела на него. Он не поднял взгляда. 

«Уходи, пока он не заметил тебя».

«Возьми его за руку. Скажи, что ты здесь».

Она остановилась рядом с его столиком, не сводя с него глаз.

«Уйди. Уйди. Уйди».

«Останься».

Он поднял на неё взгляд. 

Сердце Маринетт в ту же секунду остановилось. 

Как только их глаза встретились, ее охватило знакомое теплое чувство. Она точно знала, что это был Кот Нуар, и в то же время это был кто-то совершенно другой. Его глаза все того же изумительного зелёного оттенка (как хорошо, что они были все же зелёными, она вряд ли смогла бы свыкнуться, если бы они оказались другого цвета) были слишком человеческими для того, чтобы принадлежать Коту Нуару. 

Нет, парень перед ней не был Котом Нуаром. Да, он был тем, кто скрывался под маской, но он не был _Котом Нуаром_. Она совсем не знала его. Она не знала даже его имени. 

– П... – начала Маринетт, отчаянно стараясь овладеть голосом и превозмочь ком в горле. – Привет. 

– Привет, – ответил он, растерянно взирая на неё округлившимися глазами. 

«Что теперь?»

Она до сих пор не верила, что зайдёт так далеко. 

Она отвела взгляд. Ее руки тряслись, пока она ставила свою чашку на стол и отодвигала стул напротив него. 

Он ничего не говорил, и она боялась посмотреть на него снова. Сев за стол, она опустила голову. 

Мог ли он узнать ее? 

– Я... – заговорила она, задыхаясь и пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я, э... с-сижу за тобой... каждый день... уже несколько недель... 

Она приподняла голову, взглянув на него из-под челки. Он казался шокированным – из-за того ли, что узнал ее, или же потому, что она была похожа на сумасшедшую, как подумал бы любой на его месте. 

Он ничего не отвечал, так что она продолжила говорить. 

– Прости... меня. Я знаю, что это... это было неправильно. Я должна была сразу сказать, что нашла тебя... но я была эгоисткой. Я не... не хотела все испортить, и я не хотела прекращать. Я... я не хотела, чтобы ты узнал, кто я. 

Он порывисто втянул воздух. Она торопливо продолжила:

– Я не... Я... знаю, это звучит странно, но... Я узнала твой голос, когда ты говорил по телефону. Я никогда не видела твоего лица. Я не... Я не знала твою личность или что-то в этом роде, я просто знала, что ты всегда приходишь сюда, и...

– Моя Леди? – выдохнул он совсем тихо, не громче шепота.

Плотина рухнула. 

Она разрыдалась, пытаясь вытереть руками непрекращающиеся слёзы. Это все же случилось. Это _действительно_ происходит. Все эти годы, когда они пытались предотвратить это, пытались сохранить свои личности в тайне – все это оказалось зря, она просто взяла и свела на нет все их усилия, и ради чего?

Ради _него._

– Прос-прости м-меня, – надрывно произнесла она, не в силах взглянуть на него и пытаясь подавить собственные слёзы. – Т-ты... я под-подвергла н-нас о-опасности, знаю, н-но я...

– Баг, – услышала она его слабый голос. 

Она потрясла головой, делая глубокие вдохи, чтобы успокоиться. Почувствовав прикосновение к своей руке, она открыла глаза, увидев, что он предлагает ей салфетку. Бездумно она взяла ее и вытерла оставшиеся слёзы. 

Они оба просто безнадёжные идиоты.

Она шмыгнула носом и, наконец собравшись с духом, взглянула ему в глаза. Он не сводил с неё взгляда, изумленного и полного восхищения, а на его щеках тоже блестели дорожки слез. 

Он был таким красивым. 

– Давай... Давай начнём все с начала, – наконец смогла сказать она, слабо улыбаясь дрожащими губами и протягивая ему руку. – П-приятно познакомиться. Я... я Маринетт. 

Он не сводил с неё глаз ни на секунду. Наверное, нельзя винить его за то, что он так потрясён – она ведь просто обрушила это все на него без всякого предупреждения... О чем она только думала?

И все же он потянулся, чтобы схватить ее за руку, и Маринетт показалось, будто по ее телу прошел разряд электричества. Она никогда не прикасалась к его руке без перчатки.

– Маринетт... – прошептал он, как будто пробуя это имя на вкус, и выражение замешательства на его лице сменилось восторгом. Как же давно она не видела у своего Котёнка такой улыбки. – Маринетт!

– Ты... – начала говорить она, но тут же рассмеялась. Он был таким очаровательным. – Ты должен сказать мне _своё_ имя!

– Ох! Точно! Я... – начал было он, тут же чуть не опрокинув в волнении свою чашку. Ему пришлось (к сожалению) выпустить ее руку, чтобы успеть перехватить чашку до того, как расплескалось бы ее содержимое. Тихий хрипловатый смех вырвался у него, пока он устанавливал ее обратно в вертикальное положение. – ...Адриан. Я Адриан. 

Адриан.

Его звали Адриан. 

Адриан. Адриан, Адриан, Адриан, Адриан, Адриан, Адриан...

– Адриан... – прошептала Маринетт, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает тепло. Это было всего лишь имя, но это было то самое имя, которое она отчаянно желала узнать на протяжении нескольких лет... И делала все для того, чтобы никогда не узнать его. 

– Маринетт, – ещё раз сказал Адриан.

– Адриан, – повторила она, смеясь над нелепостью всего этого. 

– Маринетт, – повторил он с широкой ухмылкой. 

Она улыбнулась.

– Какая у тебя фамилия?

– Хочешь узнать, какая она сейчас? – сказал Адриан и снова слишком знакомо ухмыльнулся, взяв ее руку и поднеся к своим губам. – Или какая будет? Потому что мне надо будет узнать твою фамилию, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос...

– Ой, да ладно, – рассмеялась она, и ее щеки покраснели сильнее, чем когда-либо из-за его заигрываний. Теперь все это... просто казалось гораздо реальнее. – Дюпэн-Чэн... это двойная фамилия. 

– Дюпэн-Чэн, – повторил он с улыбкой, целуя тыльную сторону ее ладони. – Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн...

– Что насчёт тебя? Кажется, я спросила первая. 

– Что ж, я собираюсь стать Адрианом Дюпэ...

Она пнула его под столом. 

– ...Агрест! – рассмеялся он, нагнувшись, чтобы потереть ушибленную ногу. 

– Агрест? – улыбнулась она. – Пишется так же, как Габриэль Агрест? 

Пару мгновений он молчал, так что она успела задуматься, знает ли он, как пишется фамилия Габриэля. 

– ...Да, как Габриэль Агрест. 

– Забавно, – задумчиво произнесла она. – Я всегда была большим фанатом его работ. 

Он смотрел на неё странным взглядом, и она не могла до конца понять выражения его лица.

– Правда?

– Угу, – кивнула она, переведя взгляд на свою забытую чашку кофе. Она не была уверена, что ее желудок готов принять в себя ещё хоть один глоток, но полагала, что волнение от этой встречи не даст ей заснуть целый день. – Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что в некотором роде занимаюсь творчеством? Так вот... я учусь на дизайнера одежды.

– Правда? – он просиял. – Это здорово! Ты должна как-нибудь показать мне свои работы! 

– Конечно! – кивнула она, улыбнувшись шире. – Нам... очень многое надо наверстать. 

– Да... – согласился он, на секунду замер, после чего выудил из кармана телефон и, открыв на нем окно для создания нового контакта, протянул его ей.

– Что ж, я дам тебе несколько фактов о себе, – сказала она, радостно хватая его телефон и начиная вносить информацию – своё полное имя, номер телефона, адрес, электронную почту, странички в соцсетях и все, что только могла придумать. Она не собиралась более скрывать что-либо. – Я думаю, будет честно, если ты тоже расскажешь что-то о себе?

Он хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, как она вводит свои данные. 

– Ну, мой отец довольно большая шишка в модной индустрии. Возможно, ты слышала о нем?

Она чуть не уронила его телефон в чашку.

* * *

Первые шаги в их совместную жизнь оказались довольно трудными, и знакомство ее парня с ее семьей и друзьями было наиболее неловким моментом. Учитывая внезапность всего этого, она не могла винить своих близких за некоторую подозрительность.

– Да, Алья, я знаю, что никогда не упоминала его раньше.

– Да, Нино, я абсолютно уверена, что он не серийный убийца. 

– Да, пап, я очень серьезно подхожу к этим отношениям. 

– Да, мам, я знаю, что это очень неожиданно, но я хочу, чтобы вы мне доверились. 

Но во многих отношениях это было даже проще, чем она ожидала. Кот Нуар всегда был неуправляемым и взбалмошным, и Маринетт в своё время долго раздумывала над тем, как бы объяснить его поведение друзьям и родителям. Он вовсе не был грубым, но первая встреча с ним могла произвести несколько удручающее впечатление на неподготовленного человека. 

Но Адриан был не таким. Адриан был скромным и вежливым. Он всегда светился доброжелательной улыбкой, когда пожимал кому-то руку, смеялся чужим шуткам и предлагал свою помощь, чтобы накрыть на стол. Он был спокойным и обходительным, и, хотя яркая личность Кота Нуара то и дело проглядывала в нем, это никого не отпугивало. 

Прошло не так уж много времени, когда ее близкие окончательно привыкли к нему и приняли его как часть своей жизни, и Адриан нашёл себе пристанище в ее кругу общения. 

– Да, Алья, я возьму с собой Адриана. 

– Да, Нино, сейчас скажу тебе его телефон. 

– Да, пап, уверена, Адриан с удовольствием попробует твою новинку. 

– Да, мам, у Адриана все хорошо. 

Знакомиться с семьей и друзьями Адриана было, однако, немного сложнее. Выражение лица Хлои, когда Адриан представил Маринетт как свою самую настоящую девушку, было бесценно, хотя разговор после этого вышел не самым приятным. В результате Маринетт и Хлоя не то чтобы поладили (их прежний опыт общения явно не располагал к этому), но все же нашли общий язык в своём стремлении видеть Адриана счастливым, и Маринетт вскоре осознала, что Хлоя не так уж плоха, как ей казалось раньше. 

Хуже всего обстояло дело с отцом Адриана. Планирование совместного обеда заняло несколько месяцев, прежде чем Габриэль Агрест наконец соизволил выкроить время для встречи с ними. Сам обед был весьма неловким, если не сказать – просто формальным. Гнетущая атмосфера тишины была абсолютно чужда ей, и после окончания встречи ей больше всего хотелось встряхнутся, закричать во всю глотку и почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. 

Может, если бы она росла в подобном доме, Ледибаг была бы немного больше похожа на Кота Нуара.

Но, несмотря на такое непростое начало, Маринетт ни на что бы все это не променяла. Позади остались одинокие дни и ночи, холодная постель, бесконечная тоска и стремление быть рядом с ним, вечные сомнения в том, оправданы ли все эти невзгоды и переживания... Но все это было оправданно. Все это было не зря, потому что теперь в ее жизни появился Адриан, и только его присутствие могло так согреть ее душу.

Она обожала эти его ужасно нелепые сообщения с пожеланиями доброго утра. Было так здорово, что она могла в любой момент заглянуть к нему домой, когда бы ему ни было грустно, или пригласить его к себе, когда он был подавлен. Она любила двойные свидания с Альей и Нино, и она обожала прижиматься к нему, когда они вместе смотрели любимые сериалы.

И когда они вместе сидели в любимом кафе, взявшись за руки, наслаждаясь утренним кофе и обсуждая планы на день, она знала, что не жалеет ни о чем.

Потому что Маринетт слишком сильно любила своего парня.


End file.
